This invention relates to a conveyor system for the recycling of pressure plates and dies to extrusion presses adapted for direct and indirect extrusion
If extrusion and pipe presses are designed both for direct and also for indirect extrusion (see Hydraulische Pressen, Third Volume, Pages 93 to 98 by Ernst Mueller. Springer Verlag, 1959: DE-PS No. 24 19 709; Metall, Year 37, No. 8, August 1983, Page 778), the problem arises of removing the pressure plate connected to the billet residue during direct extrusion and also of removing the die during indirect extrusion, cleaning them and recirculating them to the press, because, not only does the billet residue appear at different points with the pressure plate during direct and indirect extrusion, but the die appears in addition to the billet residue and the pressure plate during indirect extrusion. The use of two separate recycling conveyors of the type which would suggest itself owing to the differing conveying paths and differing materials to be conveyed, however, entails correspondingly high construction costs and takes excessive space.
A conveyor system for recycling dies and pressure plates in an extrusion press, incorporating means for separating the extrusion residue, is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 933,911 filed Nov. 24, 1986 and assigned to the assignees of the present application.
The present invention relates particularly to a conveyor system for recycling of pressure plates and dies associated with extrusion and pipe presses adapted for direct extrusion and indirect extrusion, in which the pressure plates with adhering billet residue on the one hand and, in addition in the case of indirect extrusion, the dies with adhering billet residue on the other hand pass through separating devices inserted into the conveyor system for separating the pressure plate from the billet residue on the one hand and for separating the die from the billet residue on the other hand and of which the pressure plates are discharged into the loading tray of the billet loader and, during indirect extrusion, the dies are brought back into the working position on the end face of the die ram.
An object of the present invention is to provide a recycling conveyor system, of simplified structure and more compact design.
In the invention this is achieved by a combination of operations, and corresponding design of the elements of the system.